A Hardy Game
by NeroAnne
Summary: The Hardy’s are forced to play a game of Truth or Dare with their retarded friends after a storm knocks out the power. PWP!


_Title: A Hardy Game_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff, Matt or anyone!_

_Summary: The Hardy's are forced to play a game of Truth or Dare with their retarded friends after a storm knocks out the power. PWP!!!_

_**ONE-SHOT!**_

_ZZZZ_

Out the window, thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Inside the house…wrestling went on.

"Adam, you little fuck! Stop picking yourself!"

Adam grinned over at his best friend, "Bite my ass, Matty. I'll quit picking myself as long as you win a match."

Matt grimaced, watching his "Undertaker" character get speared into a corner by Edge. "You've picked yourself five times Adam…I've been using different characters."

Jay smirked, putting down his magazine. "You've lost with Michaels, yourself, Jeff, Trish, and me. Give it up, Matt. No one can beat Edge."

Adam shot his boyfriend a smirk, "Thank you baby."

Jeff rolled over on the couch, whining softly.

They all quieted down.

"Shut up, Adam, you're gonna wake Jeff up," Matt murmured, using Taker to pick up Edge for a chokeslam.

Adam pressed buttons quickly, giggling when he managed to block the attack. "Alright, alright," he pressed more buttons, backing Taker into the ring-ropes easily.

Matt narrowed his eyes, "Fuckity fuck…" he moved his joystick around. Pressing a button, he suddenly grinned. "Oh, Adam," he sing-songed.

Adam growled, watching Edge being grabbed by the hair. "What a pussy thing to do," he sniffed. His eyes suddenly widened in alarm. "No!" he whispered fiercely.

"Yes," Matt hissed, pressing more random buttons. Undertaker picked Edge up, steadying him for the tombstone.

Just as Taker was gonna plant Edge's blonde head onto the ring…the power went out.

"_NO!!!_" Matt yelled, scaring the hell out of Jeff, "I was so _**CLOSE!**_"

Jeff, now awake, stared around the room, seeing only darkness. "M-Matty?" he called nervously.

Matt crawled over to his brother, "I'm here, baby. Sorry if I woke ya."

Jeff sank onto the floor with his brother, hugging him tightly. "What happened?"

Jay's voice came from somewhere to his right. "I think the storm knocked out the power…"

"No shit, Jay." Adam quipped.

They blinked when a candle was suddenly lit. They saw Adam's face glowing eerily.

Jeff twitched. Fuck, Adam looked creepy…

Adam moved around Matt's kitchen, gathering more candles as he went. Placing five around the middle of a glass table, he lit them. The soft smell of vanilla wafted through the air.

Jeff rubbed his eyes, yawning. "What do we do now?"

Matt snorted. He lowered himself to rest his head on Jeff's lap. "Sleep?" he nuzzled his face against Jeff's tummy, hiding a smile when his baby brother giggled.

Adam pouted, "I'm not sleepy. Are you sleepy, Jay?"

"Nope," the blue-eyed male responded. His eyes suddenly glittered in the candle-light. "How about Truth or Dare?"

Matt shot up like a bullet, frowning, "Hell no."

"Aw, Matt, but why?" Adam whined.

Matt glared, "I don't need to explain my self to you." He crossed his arms, "No."

Jeff tilted his head, "I don't think it'd be a very good idea," he said softly. "I mean with the lights out, it could be dangerous."

Adam smirked. He moved his face closer to Jeff's, smirking wider when the younger man blushed. "And they call you the risk-taker…pfft."

Jeff's pretty green eyes began to narrow.

Jay knew what his lover was up to. Snickering, he slinked over to Matt, "And you? Mr. I-Will-Not-Die? Scared of a little game?"

Matt stiffened.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, exchanging a glance with his elder brother. Matt glanced back at him. Then, both smirked.

"Let's play," they murmured in unison.

Adam and Jay both blinked. Shit…that was kinda hot. Matt's lower, huskier voice combined with Jeff's sweet melodic chime...lovely.

"Jay, first question is to you."

Jay frowned at Matt, "Why me?"

Jeff giggled, "It was your idea," he said sweetly.

Jay grinded his teeth together, "Fine."

Matt smirked, "Truth…or Dare?"

Normally, Jay would have gone all out…but the look the elder Hardy was giving him was sorta creepy…

"Truth."

Matt rolled his eyes, but his smirk remained. "How big is Adam's dick?"

Jeff bit his bottom lip to contain the laughter. Oh, the look on Jay and Adam's faces! It hurt!

Jay blushed slightly, running a hand down his arm, "W-what?" he looked to Adam, who shrugged.

"Answer the question," Matt murmured impatiently.

Jay huffed, "Nine."

Matt whistled lowly.

Adam smirked, "Big enough for ya, Hardy?"

Matt merely chuckled.

Jay grinned, "My turn!" Moving his eyes around, he grinned, "Jeffy…"

The Hardy baby blinked innocently. "Yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?" Jay asked sweetly.

Jeff tapped his chin, before shrugging, "Dare."

Jay rubbed his hands together. "Take your clothes off."

Silence.

Jeff flushed, "It's cold in here!" he protested.

Jay shrugged, "Sit on my lap."

Jeff blushed even harder, "You little--!" Huffing, he stood. Pulling his shirt over his head, he threw it at Jay's smirking face before getting to work on his pants. He pulled the baggy material off of him. Getting to his boxers, he hesitated.

Adam licked his lips, "C'mon, Jeffy, strip."

Jeff sucked in a deep breath, slowly pulling down his boxers. He lowered his, head, blushing hotly as the cat-calls began.

Matt smiled slowly, his eyes closed. Good. Let them stare. Let them know what they'll never have…after tonight, that is.

Jeff briskly walked over to Jay, plopping down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. Jay put his arms over Jeff's leaning towards the younger man's neck to blow hot air on it gently.

Adam swallowed hotly.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, "Addy…Truth or Dare?"

"Don't call me that…and Truth."

Jeff smirked, "We all know you like to fuck…have ya ever wanted to be fucked by anyone? If so…who?"

"You little cock-sucker…I outta," Adam clenched his fists, forcing himself to breath in deeply. "S'ok," he murmured to himself, "It's okay…"

Jeff smirked, "Well?"

Adam shot him an annoyed look, "Matt, alright? I've always wanted to get fucked by Matt."

"Can't blame you," Jeff said softly. "He's great at it."

Jay laughed out loud, seeing the flush creep onto Adam's neck. Kissing Jeff's neck, he nibbled lightly on the skin.

Adam grunted, turning to an amused Matt. "Truth or Dare," he ground out.

Matt waved his hand around lazily, "Dare."

Adam's eyes glowed, "Jerk off in front of us."

Matt straightened, his eyes darkening. "What?" he asked slowly.

Jeff shuddered, feeling Jay bite his neck harder. Licking his lips, he turned to look at his brother. Would he do it??

Adam smirked, "Jerk off, Matt…right here. In front of us…"

Matt chuckled lowly, "Eager to see my dick, Adam?" he began to pull down his zipper.

"You've got no idea," Adam answered, his eyes glued to Matt's groin.

Matt snickered, before reaching into his boxers, pulling out his cock. He stroked it roughly, grunting in the back of his throat, "J-Jeff…Truth or Dare?"

Jeff tilted his head slowly, feeling Jay's lips move down to his shoulder, "Mm…dare…"

"Dare ya to…let Jay slide his fingers into ya…" Matt groaned, jerking his cock harder.

Jeff blinked, "A-are you sure?" Matt never let anyone else touch him…

Matt nodded, "Jay…do it."

Jay didn't hesitate. Moving his fingers up to Jeff's lips, he sighed, feeling Jeff's little tongue lick and lap at the digits. Pulling them out of the younger man's mouth, he slid them down to his ass. Gently probing at the entrance, he slid his middle finger in knuckle-deep, causing Jeff to moan sweetly.

Adam was torn between watching his lover finger the youngest Hardy…and watching the eldest Hardy jerk his thick cock off…fuck, he wanted to see both!

Jeff let out a loud mewl, thrusting his hips against Jay's hand. "Jay…truth," he sucked in a deep breath when Jay went back to kissing his shoulder, "Or dare…?"

"Dare me, baby," Jay whispered hotly, dragging his lips over Jeff's sweet skin. Jeff's ass felt so tight around his finger. He slowly shoved another in, groaning at the tight feel.

"Please," Jeff whispered, "Fuck me."

Was that even a dare? Jay glanced over at Matt for permission. Seeing the darker Hardy nod, Jay slowly reached down to undo his zipper. Struggling with the button, he finally popped it open and reached in to pull his dick out. Stroking it a couple of times, he let it go, grabbing Jeff's pretty hips instead.

Jeff moved forwards onto his knees, placing his hands on the plush carpet below him. Feeling Jay pulling his hips back, Jeff followed, moving backwards until he was on Jay's lap again, only this time; the other had his cock buried deep in his little asshole.

Jay grit his teeth together, "Fuck," he hissed. Jeff was so god damn tight! He felt like a virgin…so tight.

Matt chuckled, gripping his cock, "It's like magic," he murmured to the blonde fucking his brother, "You can fuck him for hours…or days…and he'll always be so incredibly tight…like a virgin."

Jay knew what he meant. Moving his hands up to Jeff's chest, he tugged on the little nipples, growling softly when Jeff whined. "A-dam," he grunted, blue eyes closing, "Truth or Dare?"

Adams swallowed, tugging at his collar, "D-dare?" he didn't even know.

Jay panted, "Go…suck on Matt's dick." He delivered a harsh thrust up inside of Jeff, who wailed loudly.

Adam's eyes shined, "Thank you!" he said quickly to his brother before crawling over to Matt. Slapping the darker Hardy's hands away, he moved his own hands down, tugging on the thick, long cock. "Fuck, this must hurt Jeff whenever you fuck him with it…"

"You've," Jeff sighed, "Got no idea." He moved his hips down on Jay's, taking the blue-eyed male's cock deep.

Matt curled his fingers around Adam's hair, "What are you waiting for? Suck." He thrust his hips up, feeling Adam take the head into his mouth. He groaned, his eyes closing shut as Adam slurped on his dick, making loud sucking noises and moaning loudly.

Adam groaned, dragging his tongue over Matt's dick. He bit at it gently, moving his tongue all around it. "Fuck, so good," he growled, licking at the thick head. He tasted the pre-cum and he moaned, wanting more. Taking the thick dick into his hand, he shoved a good portion of it down his throat, gagging.

Matt clenched his teeth, "Shit! Adam, slow down, idiot," he murmured softly. He knew that Adam didn't suck much…but shit, he was vigorous!

"No, I want your cum," Adam whined. He gasped when he was suddenly slammed onto his hands and knees.

"And you'll get it," Matt growled softly. "Just not in your mouth." Looking towards his brother, he beckoned him over, "C'mere baby."

Biting his lower lip, Jeff slowly stood, sighing when Jay's cock slipped out of his ass. Moving towards his brother, he got down on his knees.

"Here, finish what he was doing," Matt gripped his cock, stroking it in Jeff's face.

Jeff opened his mouth, taking his brother in fully, coughing and swallowing around the thick length. He moved his head back only a bit, before swallowing hard, moaning when Matt cursed above him.

Adam watched the scene with wide, lustful eyes. How could Jeff fit all that down his throat?!

"Adam," Jay whispered softly. "I need you…please."

Adam turned to look at his own lover, before grinning. "Course, come here." He grabbed Jay's legs, forcing them open. Grabbing his own erect dick, he shoved it inside Jay's ass, both men groaning loudly at the feel.

Jay moaned, holding his legs open as Adam drilled him, pushing in and out with his wonderful dick, "Fuck, oh yes, harder!" he moaned.

"Harder, baby? You want it harder?" Adam moved to his knees, pushing deeper and deeper into Jay. "That good, huh? Like that?" he grabbed Jay's cock, stroking as he fucked him.

Their eyes opened when they heard Jeff scream. Glancing back to the Hardy brothers, they found Matt dominating Jeff completely, pushing into him with harsh movements. It almost looked like he would break the poor boy…

"Adam," Matt grunted, "Put your own inside him," he gripped Jeff's hips tightly, pulling him towards his dick.

Jeff's eyes closed tightly, fisting the carpet beneath him.

Adam pulled his cock out of Jay, helping him stand. Moving towards the brothers, he waited.

Matt groaned, picking Jeff up. "Move under him," he told Adam.

Adam lay on his back on the carpet. "Alright." He helped Matt ease Jeff down. Grabbing onto Jeff's hips, he pushed his own dick inside the tight heat, his eyes rolling backwards. "Holy shit," he groaned.

Matt bit Jeff's shoulder, hearing the younger man whine. "Take it, Jeff," he growled, "Take those big dicks in your ass."

Jeff took them. He thrust against both men, moaning. "Jay…in my mouth, please."

Jay stepped forward, his cock to Jeff's mouth. He jerked his hips, feeling Jeff's warm mouth surround his cock. He groaned, grabbing Jeff's cheeks. Slowly, he pulled out of Jeff's mouth only to push back in.

Jeff swallowed hard around Jay's dick, lapping and sucking gently. He grabbed Jay's hips, pulling him closer. He moaned sweetly, feeling Jay's balls against his chin. Sucking him down further, he gagged, feeling Matt stab at his prostate hard. Adam did the same thing, causing him to cum violently, his sperm landing hotly on Adam's chest and stomach.

"Shit!" Jay yelled, feeling Jeff's teeth bite down on his dick. Thrusting his dick in further, he shook, shooting his cum down Jeff's throat. Stumbling backwards onto the couch, he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck!" Both Matt and Adam growled as they came, Jeff's heat becoming too much. They both erupted inside Jeff, covering him completely in cum. Pulling out, a flood of cum followed. Matt continued to cum, landing most of it on Adam's thighs.

Jeff shook, collapsing on Adam's chest. Feeling the older man kiss his lips gently, Jeff weakly returned the kiss.

Adam moaned, tasting Jay on Jeff's tongue.

Matt breathed hard, wiping sweat off his forehead.

They all breathed silently for a moment.

Matt frowned, "And this is why we don't play Truth or Dare…"

Jay and Adam chuckled.

Jeff moaned weakly. "I fucking hate you guys."



_**It's 2:27 in the morning! I HAD THIS DREAM NOT 15 MINUTES AGO!!!!**_

_**XD!**_

_**And guess what? Peaking around the window…were me…Terrah…Renna…AnonymousPunk…and Slasdlight! **_

_**XD! NO LIE!  
**_

_**We all fainted before the good stuff happened though…XD!**_


End file.
